Halloween Hurt
by Areikoto
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha runns off and Kagome gets upset? InuxKag


It was here, 31st of October, Halloween. Kagome had explained everything to everyone back at Keade's hut and told them that they should dress up too. She was now sitting in a corner of Keade's hut while everyone outside were dressed up for Halloween, amazing the power of gossip. She was sitting there crying. About three hours prior to the party Inuyasha had just up and left. Then Kagome got her answer when she looked torwards the Forest of Inuyasha, soul collectors flying high above the trees. Around that time she had tried to go on. It also didn't help that she was going to tell him that day that she loved him. She had even went to the trouble of trying to dress up as an inu-hanyou for the party. Everyone but him knew that she loved him but he loved another, he loved one that had been dead for over fifty years. About an hour ago she bailed on the party and went into the darkness of Keade's hut to cry. She had finally made up her mind, she was going to help Inuyasha be with his clay woman. She was going to kill herself. Kagome had finished writing letters to everyone and went outside leaving them tied to Sango's weapon. She went over and hugged everyone including Miroku ,whom was so surprised he didn't grope her, then she ran off into the forest. Kagome ran in the opposite direction of the soul collectors until she came across a cliff. She said," I'm sorry everyone for being a nusence, but I won't be a nusence to anyone any longer. Good bye all." and jumped from the cliff.

with Inuyasha and Kikyou (you have to know what is going on with them)

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou and said," Kikyou, I can't go to hell with you anymore. I have things I need to do here. I have a pack to protect and I have also found another woman to love. She is one who cares for everyone and everything. Kikyou, I love Kagome. I promised you I would protect you but I failed at that fifty years ago, its time for us to move on." Kikyou said," Inuyasha, I can't keep you from that woman. I will always have feelings for you but I will leave this world being as I haven't blonged here in over fifty years, please promise me this, you will protect Kaagome with all your power." Inuyasha nodded his head as he jumped off. Now all he had to do was grab what he had gotten Kagome from her time. He arrived at the well and jumped through.

He arrived at Kagome's time and went into her house. He saw her mother and said," I need that thing now." Namiko squealed and ran off to get the small package. She arrived back and said," You had better take care of my Kagome, son-in-law." Inuyasha said," You know I will." and ran out of the house and jumped back into the well.

Once his feet touched ground he jumped out and ran in the direction Kagome's scent was the strongest. He noticed that the way her scent was going that it was leading to a cliff. He also smelt a salty scent mixed in with the sweet scent of vinilla, sugar, and sakura blossoms. Then he caught it, the scent of her blood. Inuyasha ran faster then he ever had before and stopped just before the cliff. He walked to the edge and looked over it, leting out a sigh of relife to what he saw. At the bottom of the cliff was Kirara with Kagome on her back. He looked closer to see what the cause of her bleeding was and it was when Kirara caught her she scraped the back of her hand against the cliff wall. Also with her were Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha jumped down to the bottom and was about to ask what happened when Sango began to yell at him for leaving Kagome and making her consider killing herself. Inuyasha's ears dropped as he said," Kagome tried to kill herself because of me?" Sango said," Yeah! She tried to jump off this clif and kill her self because she knew you were with Kikyou! She wrote us all notes telling us she was sorry for everything and that this was her last good bye!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said," I'm sorry Kagome for causing you so much grife. I hope that maybe this thing will help repay you atleast a little bit." He walked over to her and gave her a small black box with a light and dark colored ribbon tied around it. Before she could say anything he ran off in the direction of the Sacred Tree. She looked at the box then opened it ti find a gold ring with white gold swrils in it and a phrase carved on the inside of the ring. It read," You're my angel. Love Inuyasha" Kagome began to cry again as Shippo said," Sango, Inuyasha upset okka!" as Sango ran over to her. Sango looked at the ring in Kagome's hands and said," You want to go see him," Kagome nodded her head as Sango said," Get on Kirara's back, she'll take you to him." Kagome did as she was told and Kirara was already tracking the inu-hanyou once they left the ground.

They arrived at the Sacred Tree and Kirara let Kagome off at Inuyasha's branch. She looked at him and said," Did you mean it?" He automaticly knew what she was talking about and said," Every word." Kagome smiled, her still being in her hanyou costum, and showed the fake fangs. She said," Inuyasha I love you too, but why did you go to Kikyou?" He explained that he had went to tell her that he loved Kagome. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and said," Happy Halloween, my inu-hanyou." Inuyasha hugged her back and said," Happy Halloween to you, my angelic miko." as he caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

A/N

Happy early Halloween to all of you who read this fan fic. Also there will be another fan fic ,same name and such but it will be with Sango and Miroku so keep an eye out for it.

Areikoto


End file.
